Electronic devices often comprise two pieces, such as a base and a cover, with the cover providing protection to components of the base. Electronic devices may or may not be portable and may include by way of example and not limitation radiotelephones, PDA's, portable computers, gaming devices, audio and video players, still and video cameras. In some of these examples, the cover or base may contain a display screen that is protected from damage when the cover is closed.
Folding portable radiotelephones, also known as clamshell phones or flip phone, are a popular design. The folding design, which has a base and cover connected by a hinge, allows the portable radiotelephone to be compact and, when closed, the cover provides protection for the keyboard and the display screen. Other portable radiotelephones use sliding covers for similar functionality.
When the cover is closed, the radiotelephone may be switched to a ‘standby’ mode of operation, in which the screen and other energy consuming operations are deactivated to conserve battery power. Conventionally, a mechanical switch on the hinge is used to detect whether the cover is open or closed. More recently, a Hall Effect sensor has been used to detect when the cover is closed. However, mechanical switches are subject to failure after prolonged use and Hall Effect sensors, which use a magnetic field, may interfere with the radio of the radiotelephone.
The radiotelephone may be activated when the cover is opened.
Some portable radiotelephones may be operated in a speakerphone mode. Operation in a speakerphone mode requires minimal physical interaction with the telephone and is useful for hands-free operation. However, switching the portable radiotelephone from the normal operation mode to the hands-free operation mode requires physical interaction with the radiotelephone, either via a menu function or by pressing a designated shortcut key.